Georgina, Zoe Hanna, Max Walker
by Away with the Faires
Summary: This is a personal story which tells the story of a young girl who has finally found her parents. She lost all her genetic family in an accident and has found home in Holby with Zoe Hanna/Walker and Max Walker with a few other members of her new found famiy
1. Chapter 1

Georgina Emily Hanna-Walker

"Morning sleepy head. How you feeling?"

This was the first thing the young girl heard as she found myself on a trolley on a ward. Her adoptive parents were sitting contentedly next to her. The consultant was sat on the bed to my right, she had her hand held in mine. She knew who it was without needing to look from the feel her a thick silver ring on her hand. The girl adjusted her head to see the women sat there, smiling, the reassuring smile of Zoe Hanna. The only person who she could call 'Mum'. She felt at her safest with Zoe and Max. The doctor who had picked me up off the floor of when I could see no way forward. However, when you are in the company of Max and Zoe anything can happen. This was all nice and civilised until the girl turned to see the other kind of 'Walker'. The 'porter'.

'Max'. The porter. Well where to start. He was sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the room with one of Zoe's magazines on his head. I gave a weak smile and giggle.

"watching Max by any chance?" Zoe was looking at Max at this point. Then returned to comfort the lonely young girl. She tried to smile and sit up.. "oh, don't try and sit up yet, you've had numerous fits and need to rest". But this was putting it mildly.

At this point Max woke up and jumped which in turn knocked the magazine onto the floor waking everyone up.

"Morning to you too Mr Walker. Good read?", Zoe cracked a cheeky smile which was darted at Max. The girl was still very weak and sleep due to Zoe being so kind as to administer lorazepam to control her fits. but she didn't mind as Zoe had good intentions.

The girl of whom is being mentioned is 18-year-old called Georgina, who is Max and Zoe's adoptive daughter, not only since the wedding in August 2015 have they been formalised as a family. However, there are several serious medical conditions which she suffered from. But she does not mind having them as she knows her parents will always be there for her.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Zoe's look told Georgina she cared.

"no not really, it's quite hard when you have muscle pain from fits.". tears started to appear in her eyes. Zoe held her tight.

"but it's over now and…" Zoe was cut off her sentence, but she knew

"until the net time!". Georgina was getting worked up more and more at this stage. Max came and was filling a glass of water up for her.

"and we're all here for you, me, Max, Greta, Connie, the ED staff and the Nuns, and I'm sure Rosie would not want to see you like this because we all love you so much". Zoe held her daughter as closely and tightly as she could. She gave a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Max had come and sat down behind Georgina as to help her it up. Zoe predicted what might be coming up next.

Zoe Knew at this point Georgina could be on the edge of a panic attack as she struggles from anxiety. She hated seeing her daughter wound up and Georgina hated having fits. They both had to help each other out. Georgina has her left hand tightly and clearly not letting go of Max's left hand, which was turning red, her breathing was fastening, so Zoe came to her aid.

"Mum is going to help you, don't worry, we are both here". Max had his other hand slowly and softly stocking her back, he could feel her breathing getting worse.

"Zoe!" the sound of Max's concerned voice was heard immediately by his girlfriend.

"I know, I know. Georgina, I am just going to fetch my stethoscope and I need you to take some nice deep breathes". Zoe left her bedside and found her stethoscope out of the large number of bags in her room.

"but I don't want any more, they are horrible and do not help me in any way. People will think i can't walk and judge me when this was my Fathers' fault and nothing to do with me but he still blames me for being me, but I cannot change that either. No-one thinks I am normal, no thinks I will ever be normal". Georgina was sobbing like made and her breathing was becoming laboured. She reached out for Zoe, but Max pulled her back and they both helped to lay her back onto Max's shoulder for comfort. This helped sometimes.

"Georgina listen to me".

"I am the one who always gets hurt". She was beginning to wheeze.

"Georgina listen to me, please". She was still breathing heavily but was beginning to calm down and concentrate on Zoe.

"concentrate on your breathing for me, that's it, in and out, that's it, were getting there. You just get wound up and lose control." Zoe took the end of her stethoscope away from Georgina's chest and smiled at her daughter who was tired and weak.

"you know Georgina. You are one of the strongest people I have met, and that does not include you Mr Walker from moving the sofa to find to TV remote the other day!" they all giggled.

"I see you are feeling a little better then? We was all worried again". Zoe tickled Georgina's nose. She liked it when Zoe did this because her genetic mother never did this.

"we'll I know when I get home I am going to find the TV remote and not put it under the sofa!". Max was trying to be sarcastic but only got a sharp stare from Zoe, the one when one eyebrow goes up and the other goes down, the walker stare.

"yes you will Lynsey Gerald. Now missis, if you stay calm and listen to me and max, you will be able to be discharged this afternoon."

"thanks Zoe and mad Max, I am sure nothing will go wrong with Max in charge". She was smiling and reaching out for her mum's hand. "well I trust max, he trusts me and you trust us both. Now I have to go and treat a few patients, other than you, and then I will come up to check on you, ok." Zoe stood up and kissed them both on the forehead and walked out, smiling as she went.

"so Miss Hanna-Walker, what do you fancy doing now that I'm in charge?". Max smiled. "can we work out one of your puzzles please, your fun like that".

"yeah don't see why not". Max kissed his daughter and fetching Zoe's puzzle book.

"Zoe!". She knew this voice and was pleased too. "Connie, hello how are things down here, haven't missed anything have I?".

"well not much, there has been some tension between Cal and some patients, but other than that. How's Georgina, she looked terrible?" there were tears beginning to appear in Zoe's eyes.

"its ok Zoe, you can tell me, come on, come into my office". Zoe stopped in her tracks, "no really its fine". Connie was not backing down.

They both went into the clinical leads office and sat down on the sofa. "well, she is a lot better than she was a couple of hours ago, she can sit up on her own, but it's her mental state that concerns me. But she does feel safe with Max, but really she is fine".

"well, you all know that us down in the ED are all here for all of you". "thanks Connie". They both exchanged hugs when Charlie paged Zoe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Georgina was back in her normal clothes and sitting on the bed waiting for Max and Zoe to come and take her home. Georgina had been discharged, but earlier that evening Max had started his shift and so had to left his daughter alone.

There was a knock at the door;

"hello, you, sorry if I didn't come and see you earlier, it was busy downstairs". Zoe came in and gave Georgina a big hug, Georgina was glad to see Zoe's friendly face.

"Hey Mummy Zoe. Good shift then?" Georgina could see the zip of her dress was undone and laughed slightly.

"less of the cheek please…what are you giggling at anyway?" Georgina held Zoe's arm gently, turned her around and zipped her dress up, then looked at Zoe with a smile on her face. "that's what I was laughing at", Georgina had her head looking up at Zoe from under Zoe's left arm.

"Oh that, sorry about that, me and Max were…..", Georgina covered her ears with her hands

"I do not need to hear the details thank you", then took them away,"just knowing you were with Max gves it away. Can we please get out of here I am fed up of looking at the same parts of the ceiling!"

"Yes right, enough about me, are you ready, breaks off, now are you OK wheeling yourself today because I can't carry 3 med bags, my bag and wheel you at the same time!", Zoe was talking and picking all the bags up at the same time.

"Mum stop rambling and yes I will be fine thanks", Georgina had already got out of the door and saying good bye to the ward staff, they had got to know each other over the last few years after the number of times Georgie was in.

Zoe laughed and walked after her daughter who she loved so much.

"We're home" Zoe and Georgina shouted together as they entered the family Walkers' household. Max was cooking pasta for tea. Zoe and Georgina were very happy to see Max doing some actual work around the house.

"Hhhmm something smells lovely Dad, when will tea be ready I'm starving", Georgina wheeled herself over to the long white cornered sofa, "Zoe can I have some help please."

Zoe was in the middle of kissing Max because she had missed him all day, other than the time in the storeroom.

"Yes sweetie I'm coming", Zoe held Georgina and counted, "ready, 1, 2, 3 up we go". Georgina grabbed on to Zoe's shoulders as she gave a little wobble.

"OK?", "yes I think so thank you, now when I am on the sofa I won't disturb you 2 with your intimate moments ok", Georgina sat down and read her book while she waited for tea.

Meanwhile, Zoe was reunited with Max and the distraction of tea.

"Zoe", Max was stirring the pasta sauce

"yeah" Zoe looked at Max and smiled, she was in a playful mood

"Did Georgina call me Dad when you came in, or was I hearing things?"

"you know what", there was a pause for a kiss, "I think she did. She does that sometimes without thinking". The 2 Walkers enchanged looks of happiness, then Max turned away in the direction of Georgina.

"You are OK with Georgina calling you Dad aren't you Max?" Zoe was seeing his concern for her daughter in Max's eyes

"yeah I think I am." Max leaned down to Zoe's level and he kissed her so meaningfully and continued his sentence, "because we have a daughter and she's perfect", the 2 Walkers both smiled at their daughter who had heard the conversation between them.

"Is tea ready get Dad I'm still hungry". Georgina smiled back and they all laughed.

A couple of hours later, Zoe and Max went to bed. They had Georgina in with them in case anything happened, it was just easier this way.

"Max, do you know what." Kissing them both as she snuggled into bed.

"No Zoe but I'm sure you're tell me."

"I love you both and am very happy, I never thought I would have children, let alone with a sweet, impulsive charming man like you as well. Your both perfect".

All the family had a lovely night's sleep with Georgina in the middle. Zoe nad Max stayed up for a bit chatting and watching their daughter sleep like a baby. Then they both got tired and feel asleep on each other's shoulders.


End file.
